The new girl
by Gamerlesbo
Summary: AU Persona swap. Laura is a vampire and Carmilla is the new girl. i do not own carmilla. the book of web series. Future smut is promised.
1. Chapter 1

The new girl

Chapter One

"Carmilla? Carmilla dear it is time to wake up. You have skipped class four times this week and it is only Wednesday." Perry knocks on the door of the dorm that one Carmilla Karnstein resides in. She opens the door knowing that the raven haired girl never locks it. She skips over to the sleeping mass on the left side of the room as her partner, Lafontaine, follows close behind. She slowly reaches down and pokes the girl in slumber with one finger gently.

"Come on sweetie, if you don't stop playing hooky you are going to end up being expelled." Carmilla rolls over, effectively covering her head in blankets and her fluffy yellow pillow. She grumbles.

"No." Perry puts her hands on her hips before reaching down, grabbing the edge of the blankets and pulling with all she had in her. Carmilla rolls out of the covers, colliding with the wall. The curly haired ginger gasps and drops the blanket to the floor. She quickly gets behind her partner.

"Well now that you are awake I think you should know that your room mate has been missing for three days and there is some kind of yellow gunk on your floor along with a note." LaF looks back at the cheesy looking mess and their eyes get wide in excitement. They turn back to Perry and a pissed off looking Carmilla who is now sitting up in her bed.

"Uhm, you wouldn't mind if I took a sample of that would you? I mean for scientific reason I absolutely have to know what that is." Perry shakes her head.

"No, we are not taking that stuff back to our dorm." She takes LaF's hand and they leave the room. LaF pokes their head back in the room quickly.

"Oh and I have something I need your help testing something if you wouldn't mind." Carmilla puts a fist in the air. She then proceeds to put up her pointer and pinky finger. The short haired non-binary smiled widely. Like a child on Christmas they skip away.

"Oh my god, why am I friends with those people?" Carmilla rolls over out of bed and rests her head in her hands. She sees the note on the floor covered in the yellow goop. She huffs and walks over to the mess and picks up the note. Reading over it she is informed that her roommate has changed school, gone home, or something else. After the first two she stopped caring and threw the note away. She ends up at her wardrobe, getting dressed in her normal black leather pants and tank top. As she leaves the room she looks back at the empty bed that was her roommates and a she sighs in relief knowing that she was alone in her room now.

(Nine hours of skulking around later)

The girl in black walks into her room and is startled when she is met with green eyes meeting hers.

"Oh hi, you must be Carmilla. My name is Laura Hollis and I am your new roommate." The chipper girl holds her hand out, offering a hand shake. Carmilla looks down at the hand and walks right past the girl. She goes to the note she had crumpled up and thrown away. She opens it up to read at the bottom, 'You will be assigned a new roommate shortly'. She throws the note back in the trash and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, why are you here?" Laura looks at her confused.

"I am your new roommate." She stands up and walks towards her obviously frustrated roomy. She puts a hand out to touch the girl and Carmilla pulls her arm away.

"Fine, whatever, I can deal with you. Just stay on your side of the room and I will stay on mine." She storms back out of the room.

"Uhm, well okay than, I guess the clean side is mine." Laura puts her bag on the stripped bed and begins unpacking.

(The next day after school)

"Carmilla, can you please stop videotaping me. I'm not really comfortable with that." Laura puts her hand out to try and cover the lens.

"What's wrong pumpkin? Are you camera shy?" Laura puffs up.

"No I just don't like feeling like I am being examined." She turns around on her bed and grabs a book. She flips to half way through the book and begins reading. Carmilla rolls her eyes at the smaller girl and walks over to the desk in the middle of the room. She sets the camcorder down on and sits in the chair in front of it.

"Hello viewers my name is Carmilla and we are here in my room where my lonely little roommate and I are at a stand-still." She rolls back and presents Laura as if she were a prize winning pony. Laura puts her book down to see what her biker looking roommate was doing.

"Carmilla what are you doing?" The punk rocker looks at her roommate, noticing that her flowing shirt with little owls all over it had fallen open a bit. She gets her eye full and answers.

"I am doing a video journal for one of my classes." Laura's mouth drops.

"You skip every single class almost every day and the moment they give you something that would help you be nosey you are all of a sudden the star pupil." Carmilla turns and looks back at the camera.

"No, this has nothing to do with being nosey. I just don't want to end up getting kicked out."

"Why?" Laura tilts her head a little to the side. Carmilla pauses, thinking about whether or not she really wants this girl in her business.

"I don't want to disappoint my mother. After my father died she put all of her focus on me and did so much just so that I could attend school." Laura puts a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry for prying, I didn't know. Would you mind telling me what he died from?" Carmilla shook her head.

"Prostate cancer, he didn't want to do chemo so he died a year after being diagnosed." Laura stands up and walks over to her saddened roommate and puts a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla brushes it off.

"I don't need your pity. I just want to make my mother proud. This has nothing to do with you." The raven-haired girl roles back up to the computer. Laura turns and leaves the room. Before she leaves she looks back at Carmilla.

"I'm sorry." Then she leaves.

(That night)

Carmilla wakes up after from a nightmare, covered in sweat. She gets up and sits on the window sill looking into the night sky.

"Are you okay?" Laura startles her when she speaks from her laying down position. Carmilla continues to stare out the window.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Carmilla answers. Laura sits up and looks at the girl in the window, she was so beautiful. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts from her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laura turns her body toward the beautiful woman in her room. 'No, stop this.' she thought to herself.

"No, just go back to sleep."

"I might have something to help with the dreams." Carmilla continues to look out the window.

"I don't want your help." Disappointed with the answer Laura lays back down. A few hours later Carmilla also got back in her bed and went to sleep. As soon as Laura heard the girls breathing go normal she got up and walks over to the girl in the other bed. She examines the sleeping girl, leaning over her. She inhales above the mess of black hair. She smiles, never smelling anyone who smells as good as this human. She stands back up and faster than normal human eyes could follow the girl was gone.

(The next morning)

"Hello viewers, I had the craziest nightmare last night. It wasn't really a nightmare as much as it was just weird. I was in my bed and there was a girl under it. She was crying. Then when I tried to get her to come out the room started to fill up with blood. She didn't even try to swim away." She pauses, really thinking about what it could have meant.

"Any way my new roommate is a pain in the ass. She is always here. If she isn't here she's off being a goody too shoes. She is always nagging at me about being clean." She leans in and whispers "Sometimes I make messes just to piss her off." She gives an evil smile.

"She is always nagging at me to do the dishes, I mean she never eats anything so she doesn't really have any but still." She pauses and looks behind her at the mini fridge. She turns back to the camera and smirks. Quickly she stands up and runs to the fridge, grabbing a box of chocolate cereal and soy milk that has 'Please do not touch, this belongs to Laura Hollis' written on it. She then grabs a dirty cereal bowl before bringing it back and siting down at the desk.

"She wants to bitch? Well then she can bitch about not having any more of her precious soy milk." She puts cereal in the bowel and starts boring the milk. She looks down and sees that the milk is actually blood.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me? What sick fuck does some crazy shit like this?" She steps away from the desk.

"Carmilla, are you okay? We heard screaming from our door and it sounded too angry to be anyone but you." Perry opens the door and examines the scene in front of her.

"Carm, why are you putting food coloring in your milk now?" the taller girl whips her head around and glares at her friend.

"Really, do you seriously think I would put food coloring in the milk just for the fun of it?" LaF now enters the room and stops dead in their tracks.

"Okay I know you are into some weird stuff and all dark and 'I am the night' but drinking blood with your cereal is taking it a bit far." They shake their head at the girl in leather.

"No, LaF I am not drinking blood now. This isn't even my milk this is Laura's." They all look at each other.

(Later in the day)

Laura comes into the room, met with the sight of her milk on the desk and Carmilla in her roll-e chair. She by passes the girl and sits down on her bed, throwing her bag behind her. The girl in the chair clears her throat, attempting to get Laura's attention.

"Do you want to explain?" Carmilla folders her arms in front of her chest and waits. Laura looks at her with a smile on her face.

"Ha! Gottcha! It was a joke, I tricked you." She grabbed her bag and started to rummage through it.

"Bull shit! Why the hell do you have blood in your milk container?" Laura continues to rummage through her stuff. Carmilla gets tired of watching her mess around. She snatched the bag out of her roommate's hands and Laura stood quickly.

"Okay fine! I'm a vampire! Are you happy now?" she starts to walk away and Carmilla stands in her way.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not a vampire, vampires aren't real. Are you one of those crazy twilight freaks?" Laura tries to side step away from Carmilla and the girl stops her again.

"Hell no, you aren't going anywhere. I am going to call the cops." Before the girl could even reach for her phone they hear a scream come from outside. Carmilla grabs Laura by the wrist.

"What the fuck was that?"

This is is a new story. Let me know how it is with a review or a pm. Credit to the idea goes to headfulloffandoms. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmilla and Laura, no longer at a stand-off, both run toward the window. They see a huge crowd of people gathered around one of the frat houses. Laura is the first to move away from window.

"Shit, I knew this was going to happen I should have been watching them closer." She paces back and forth in the middle of the room, muttering to herself.

"I knew this was going to happen and I wasn't there to stop it, I told father that this was a bad idea, I knew that the girls now a days are different from what they used to be. I told him that capturing girls wouldn't work." Carmilla turned around at hearing what the 'vampire' had said.

"What the hell do you mean, capturing girls?" Laura stopped and cursed under her breath.

"My father uses me as a lure to take girls. I don't know why and after I tried to find out one day I got grounded." The taller girl looks at her with her mouth agape.

"Did you just say that you are helping your father kidnap people? Holy shit you are way more fucked up than I thought. I am going to go get the dean." Laura stops pacing and grabs Carmilla by the arm.

"I promise you don't want to do that." The raven-haired girl rips her arm away from Laura and snarls at her.

"Why would I not?" Carmilla snaps at the brunette.

"Because the dean is my father." Carmilla throws her arms in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me! The dean is the one stealing girls? Is that why there is not campuses police?" Laura nods her head. She goes and sits down at the desk in their room.

"Fuck this, I am leaving this place." She grabs the camera, yanking it out of the computer. She leaves everything else but a few articles of clothing. Before she can leave she is stopped by a guy in the door way.

"Get out of the way tool." She tries to get around him but he doesn't budge. Carmilla backs up and looks at Laura.

"Do you know this idiot?" He smiles at the girl in front of him and grabs her by her shoulders, turning her around and putting her in a head lock. Laura starts to move closer when he squeezes Carmilla harder. She gags and starts to claw at his arm.

"Stop it Will!" Laura screams at him.

"You know that father is very unhappy with you right? He has been waiting for this girl and you still have not delivered her. He is getting impatient." He loosens up his grip, not trying to kill her. She gasps for air and flails her legs.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She tries to throw her head back into his face but he catches it with his free hand. He grabs her by her long black hair and holds her head back.

"Be still bitch!" he yanks on her hair and she yelps a bit. Laura growls at him.

"What's wrong kitten? Have you grown feelings for the girl? No, that isn't possible, kitten doesn't have any feelings. She just listens to orders to make daddy happy." He pulls her head to the side and inhales her scent. He licks the side of her neck and she squirms harder in his arms.

"What are you doing Will?" Laura takes a step forward and Will takes one back.

"Stop, you know that father doesn't want any of them dead." Will kisses Carmilla's neck and she thrashes trying to get away from him.

"Oh I won't kill her kitten. I just want a taste, and to get under your skin." he opens his mouth. Before he can sink his teeth into her Laura flashes in front of him and sucker punches him right where his jaw meets with the rest of his skull. He lets Carmilla go and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes. The now free girl coughs once she hits her knees on the floor. Laura bends down and helps her up off the ground, moving her toward her bed. Once she sits down Will is up right, holding his jaw.

"You are going to regret that kitty. Just wait until I tell father." He darts off and Carmilla looks at Laura stunned.

"Thank you, I thought he was going to." She was cut off when Laura lunges at her, sinking her fangs into her pale skin. Carmilla had no idea what to think. She was terrified because she was being bitten and the one biting her was drinking her blood. However for some reason she was strangely turned on by all of it. She could hear the pull of blood as Laura quickly sucked at the puncture wounds on her neck. She felt so close to the girl on top of her that she almost didn't want this feeling to stop. Then Laura stood up and was gone out of the bleeding girl's sight before she could even say what. She was actually kind of sad that Laura was no longer drawing blood from her, and that was when it hit her.

"Oh my god she was just drinking my blood. Oh my god vampires are real and oh my god I have a huge crush on her. You stupid girl, how could you be falling for a girl like her." She thought about it and all she could think about what how it felt to be fed from. A moment passes and she picked up her cell phone to call her two best friends. After she gets off the phone with them Laura comes back quickly grabbing her phone and looking through it.

"Okay so are you going to explain?" Laura looks at her for a moment and turns back towards her phone.

"I already explained what I can but right now I have messed up and I need to fix it." Carmilla stands up and grabs a dirty shirt from the floor and puts it on her neck.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't explained anything. All you have done is throw words at me and expect me to believe you. Stop freaking out and talk to me." She takes Laura by her shoulders and stops her walking.

"I need to know what is going on. I was just bitten and my blood was stolen from me. I think I deserve a little pay back for what I have given you." Laura sighs and moves to her bed.

"You don't understand because I don't fully understand myself. My father is doing something with these girls and won't tell me. All her tells me is that I have to lure them into liking me and then he will take care of the rest. I found out he was killing them for something some years ago and he grounded me for snooping." Carmilla stops her.

"What do you mean by grounded you?" Laura starts to visibly shake.

"He put me in a coffin and buried me alive in the ground for twenty years. I screamed and cried and begged for someone to save me but no one came. I was found by some older man with a metal detector. He had detected my shackles and manacles and thought I was a gold mine. Sadly for him I had been starved for so long that I ended up killing the poor man." Carmilla could see the tears in the vampire's eyes and wished that she could comfort the girl somehow but was never good at that kind of stuff.

"After I reconnected with father he had me start attending here. He had me play the same game I always had. Play it nice with some young girl and become her dear friend. I would charm her with my bubbly personality and then he would scoop her up during the night." The shaking got harder and Carmilla quickly wrapped the bed covers around the smaller girl. Laura looked up at her with teary eyes and thanked her quietly.

"Vampires don't get cold. It's just the memory of all the terrible things I have done. It makes me sick how many bad things I have done without even meaning to. I never wanted to hurt anyone when I was changed into this." Carmilla looks down at her hands that are now holding a bloody t-shirt.

"So did you catch that guy?" Laura scoffs at her failure.

"No, and that is what I am freaking out about. Once he gets to father I am going to end up getting grounded again." Carmilla takes ahold of Laura's hand and squeezes it slightly. Laura looks up at her and once their eyes meet she can see the beautiful golden color of Camilla's eyes.

"I won't ever let that happen to you again." She smiles at Laura.

"However you are a pretty pathetic excuse for a vampire." Laura leans back and looks at her with a playful attitude.

"Excuse me?" Carmilla laughs at her reaction.

"I mean what kind of vampire cries?" Laura looks at her for a bit and after a moment of silence later she busts out laughing.

"You don't really know anything about vampires do you?" Carmilla frowns at Laura and throws the bloody shirt on the floor. Laura stops laughing immediately.

"Hey now that isn't okay." She is cut off by a tall red headed girl with slender legs and bright green pants on.

"Unhand her vampire!" She charges Carmilla and tackles her down to the bed. Laura jumps up and grabs the tall red head by the waste (She can't reach any other advantage points) and pulls her off of Carmilla with ease. She looks down at the brunette with amazement.

"What are you doing? I am trying to save you from the vampire." Perry and LaFontaine then enter the room and run the Carmilla's side.

"Oh my goodness, Carmilla are you okay dear? I was so afraid when I got your text that I grabbed one of the summer society girls and had her help us out. How did your roommate attack you, she is so smaller than you!" Carmilla growls at the tallest ginger and looks at Perry.

"She is a vampire Per." The summer society girl stops trying to get Carmilla and slowly looks at the girl with her arms around her waist.

"So you mean you are the vampire?" She stutters a little.

"Yes Xena the warrior idiot, she is the vampire." Carmilla hisses through her teeth.

"My name is Danny." She hisses back. She then backs down away from the small girl who was holding her back and she gets a good look at her.

"You don't look like a vampire." Laura giggles.

"How do you know what a vampire looks like?" she says in a slightly curious but also kind of flirtatious way.

"Oh god someone please kill me, I can't stand watching this." Carmilla makes a finger gun and pretends to blow her brains out. Danny rolls her eyes at the over dramatic human. Suddenly another person busts through the door way.

"Hey we heard there was a hottie in trouble. How can we help?" A boyish looking man enters the room looking around at everyone in it.

"Hey, there are a lot of hotties in here. Who can we start with?" He smirks at Carmilla.

"What the hell do you mean by 'we'?" She asked him as she rolls her eyes at the tall drink of BROtein.

"He is talking about me." Everyone turns to the door way to see the one person Laura wishes wasn't there. Will.

Leave me me reviews and let me know how you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura slowly moves, trying not to be noticed, between Carmilla and her previous attacker. Will walks in and smoothly moves across the room to Danny.

"What the hell are you buffoons doing here?" Danny snarls out at the two boys that entered the room. The taller boy perks up.

"We are here to help save the hotties of this school. Even ones like you sexy mc long legs." Carmilla stands up but Laura quickly sits now next to her, pulling her back down with her. Before Carmilla can protest she notices that Laura's face is mere inches away from her, causing her words to get stuck in her throat.

"Let me handle this." Laura whispers in to the raven-haired girl's ear, sending chills down her body. She nods, waiting to see what the smaller girl will do. Laura hops up and claps her hands together.

"Well as you can see we are all just fine. We were having a girl's night, see? No one is in trouble and no one is hurt so it's not necessary for you guys to stick around when so many other… hotties… can be saved right now. So if you wouldn't mind going ahead and moving toward the door that would be amazing." the puppy like man pipes up again.

"What if you guys need to go out for wine coolers or like… pillows or something? No Zeta would ever let there be a girls night without a pillow fight." Laura palms her face and shakes her head.

"We don't even know your name." Perry pipes up.

"Oh, my name is Wilson Kirsch and this is Will Luce. We are your dudely escorts from now on because some girl jumped off of a building." Perry, LaF, and Laura gasp.

"Is she okay? What happened to her after she fell?" Will looks at Laura and sees the worry in the girls yes. He knew that father would love to know how attached Laura had gotten to the girls they were kidnapping.

"She died, she was on her way to the hospital and she didn't make it." Laura looks down and Carmilla can see how much this has upset her.

"I think it's time for everyone to go now." She stands up and walks over to Kirsch. She leans into her chest, her hand on his left peck. She leans into his neck and then bites lightly.

"Hey uh, that tickles." He laughs nervously and then Carmilla bites as hard as she can.

"Ow!" he jumps back away from her, making her fall to the bed behind him. He looks a Will.

"Dude, she bit me?" Will's smile goes away and he grabs Kirsch by the arm.

"She's fucking weird, let's go." He practically drags the bleeding boy out of the room, leaving a glare behind as they rushed out of the room. Laura stands there looking at Carmilla with her jaw dropped.

"What? They left didn't they?" Laura shakes her head as Carmilla shrugs off that she just bit a guy into bleeding and her teeth were nowhere near as sharp as Laura's. That is when Perry notices that Carmilla has blood on her chest. She nervously points at it.

"Uh, Carmilla, why are you bleeding?" Carmilla puts her hand on her neck and feels around for the two small puncture wounds. Once she finds them she circles them with her finger. Sending a short wave of arousal through her as she remembers what had caused the holes. Laura raises her hand and looks sheepishly at the uptight ginger.

"I did that. I need the energy to try and catch my brother so I took from her because there was nothing else here since my milk container got emptied." Laura gives a slight glare to the taller girl.

"What kind of freak puts blood in a milk container?" Carmilla grumbles out.

"What kind of as…. Bad person… drinks out of something that clearly says 'do not drink this'?" Laura defends.

"Whatever princess, it isn't like you don't steal my pillow all the time. Also next time you need blood from me you had better ask." Laura blushes and grabs her milk container.

"I won't be taking from you anymore. I just need to refill my container." Carmilla crosses her legs and leans back on her bed a little disappointed. LaF stands and approaches Laura.

"Would you mind if I took a few samples? I just need the basic stuff, blood, saliva, and urine. Also I was wondering if I could ask a few questions, like how old are you? Where are you from? Why can you walk in the day time?" Perry steps in, grabbing her partner by the arm.

"Come on love, we don't need to bother them right now." Perry escorts them out of the room and turns back for a moment. Laura walks back over to her bed and Danny watches very closely. When Laura sits down the amazon kneels down in front of her.

"You don't look like you could eat people." Laura shrugs.

"Well…" She blushes slightly and Carmilla makes a noise of disgust from across the room. She put on the facade that she didn't care but Danny being here made her kind of jealous. Perry looks back and points at Danny.

"You are coming with us." Danny tries to protest but Perry gives her a look that gives her chills.

"Yes ma'am." Danny quickly gets up and leaves, waving goodbye to Laura as Carmilla flips her off. Perry turns back and Carmilla swiftly hides her finger away.

"Behave ladies; I don't want to come back with more than just a tall girl." They then exit the room. Carmilla examines the vampire on the other bed.

"Where does your blood come from anyways? Do you drain some poor fool dry and save it for later?" Laura frowns.

"No, I drink from animals. I don't like pulling from humans, it makes me feel… different." Laura shifts uncomfortably.

"What is a vampire doing here in collage?" Laura leans back against the wall and grabs the yellow pillow at the head of her bead. She hugs the pillow and pulls her knees up.

"Well I came here a few years ago and my father told me that I needed to make friends with girls. Once I was good friends with them he would take them away. I tried keeping all the girls safe by running them off to other schools or back home but a few of them have already been taken." Laura looks down with sadness written all over her face.

"Now a girl has died because I couldn't keep her safe." Carmilla shoots up out of her bed.

"It wasn't your fault! The girl died; there is nothing that we can do about it now. So if you want to keep saving people you need to suck it up and stop acting so bent out of shape. If you really want to save those girls then stop whining and start actually doing something." Laura chuckles and Carmilla's face starts to fall from an aggressive to a slightly worried.

"You have no idea what my father could do. He nearly killed me for just snooping around." Carmilla swings her legs off of the bed and leans forward.

"Then leave. If you can't handle it and you can't stand watching it then go. Run away to somewhere that you will never have to see this shitty campus ever again. Just let people get kidnapped but it is okay because out of sight out of mind right?" Laura's face turns an angry red and she throws the yellow pillow to the side and scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do? I have been alive for centuries and I have seen so many things that you wouldn't be able to comprehend. I watched so many people die and I was the cause of over half of those deaths. I am trying to save these girls; I am tired of ending young girl's lives. So ether keep your mouth shut or girl the hell up and help me." Carmilla's eyes grow wide then turn soft.

"What do you need help with?" the answer takes Laura back a bit.

"Uh, well I need to figure out what is happening to the girls. All I know is that once they start having strange dreams it only takes a few days for my father to come and get them." The human girl then gets scared.

"Wait what kind of dreams?" Laura grins nervously.

"Well, kind of like the ones that you had. I might have watched you videos to make sure that you weren't catching on to me. I heard you talk about the dream and I knew that I needed to do something fast so I gave you a ward to keep vampires out of your dreams." She points down at the head of Carmilla's bed. The girl reaches under her matrass and pulls out something that looks like it beads, feathers, and what looked to be a dried bat wing.

"What the hell is this?" Laura takes it from her and opens it up, offering to put it on her. The college student slips her hand into it and she tightens it around her wrist.

"It just makes humans feel off to vampires. It will keep vampires out of your dreams. I put it under your bed because I didn't think you would want to wear it." The raven-haired girl looks over the bracelet and agrees that she normally wouldn't want to wear it but she doesn't really feel like being vampire meal so she would rather have it on.

"Thank you." the vampire is shocked by the words that the other girl had just spoken. She puts her hand on Carmilla's leather covered knee and gives it a small rub with her thumb.

"You are welcome." They both smile until Perry come barging into their room, making them both shoot backwards away from each other.

"Okay so everyone be cool. Just letting you know that the Dean is on his way." Perry and LaF shuffle into the room, nocking a few things over on their way in. They both sit on Carmilla's bed and watch the door with worry. A loud knock booms on the door, and a deep voice comes from the other side.

"I am here to speak with Laura Hollis." All eyes were on the vampire as she stands and moves towards the door. Carmilla stands up and takes ahold of Laura's hand, just as the brunette gets to the door.

"Hold on, you don't have to do this." Laura gives her a gentle smile, rubbing her thumb over the human's warm skin.

"It's okay, I can handle this." Carmilla lifts her hand and kisses the top of it.

"Be careful." Carmilla drops the blushing Laura's hand down and lets her go.

sorry for the late update. I'll make sure to update on time this week


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carmilla watched as the girl she has been crushing on walks out of their room to meet up with her father who buried her alive so that she would wither away and die. She stands there for a moment before she can hear a deep voice on the other side of the door. Soon after a soft and delicate voice followed, sounding a little frantic, and rambling on about something. LaF gets up and puts their ear to the door.

"I think I can hear them." They whisper. Carmilla's heart pounds in her chest as she waits to hear what is being said through LaFontaine's mouth.

"I told you not to get attached and you directly disobeyed me… I didn't bring you here so you could be fuck buddies with the food Laura…" LaF looks back at Carmilla with a questioning look and The taller girl shakes her head at her. A small pit of firs started up in her belly as she thought of Laura being with anyone else.

"I am just trying to find the right one daddy. I don't want to give you a trash girl… I don't think this one would be worth it, she is unsanitary." The jealousy in Carmilla quickly turned into rage. She bends down and whispers in LaF's ear.

'What the hell does she mean trash?' LaFontaine pushes Carmilla back a bit, wanting to be able to hear every detail of the conversation on the other side of the door.

"If you fail me again I will do worse than ground you girl. You have disappointed me once. Don't do it again…. Yes daddy, I will prepare one for you soon." LaF hears footsteps and quickly hops up, knocking Carmilla over, and running to the safety of their lover. The girl on the floor gets ready to get up when the door opens up and Laura comes tumbling in after tripping over a leather booted foot. Everything happened in a blur, before they knew what had happened, Laura was now between Carmilla's legs and the two had their faces less than an inch away from each other.

"Uh… I'm sorry I was just trying to…" Laura cuts her off and quickly scrambles to her feet.

"No, it was my fault. I really am a crappy vampire right? No kind of balance at all, ha right?" If her face could turn anymore red it would look as if it were on fire. The brunette holds out her hand, offering to help pick the girl on the floor up.

"No, I am fine. I have had enough embarrassment for the night. I don't need to make it any worse by being helped by the worth vampire in the world." Carmilla stands up and walks out of the room. The vampire turns to the two humans on Carmilla's bed and they both shrug.

"I don't know she seemed kind of upset by what you and your dad discussed." Laura's eyes grew larger.

"No, she wasn't supposed to hear that, I was just trying to keep father from killing her." She starts to head out the door when Perry stops her.

"Just give her some time. She just needs to go somewhere and think. Don't worry about her. She most likely won't be back until after the sun rises again. She likes to look at the stars." Laura steps back into the room and sits on her bed.

"Do you think I have ruined things between the two of us?" LaF chuckles a bit.

"I highly doubt it. Plus, you are sweet enough to cause cavities." Perry elbows LaF.

"I meant for Carm sweet heart. You know you are the only one I have eyes for." They kiss Perry's nose and they both smile.

"I just don't want to mess up and get her hurt." Perry places a hand on Laura's shoulder and smiles at her warmly.

"You will be okay. I promise."

(Later that night)

Laura wakes up to find that she can't move her arms of legs. She pulls but they are restrained by some kind of rope. She looks up and sees cloves of garlic tied to her wrists and looks down to find a matching pair for her ankles. She is firmly tied to her bed in the middle of the night, how could this get any worse? She hears someone clear their throat.

"So you think I am trash?" Laura's heart dropped at the sound of the sadness on the human's voice.

"No, please understand that I didn't mean anything I had said." She can't see the girl but she can hear her coming from above her. She must be on the window sill again.

"You sure did sound like you meant it." She can hear shifting against the wood of the floor.

"Carm, I swear on everything that I am that I did it to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I was trying to convince my father that you were not worth taking. It wasn't that I thought you were unworthy, I just didn't want anyone else to have you." Carmilla walks over and sits on the edge of Laura's bed.

"What do you mean when you say you didn't want anyone else to have me?" Laura gives her a worried look.

"Promise you won't think too much about it?" Carmilla nods her head.

"Yes now come on out with it. I never thought it would be this hard to get you to talk." She chuckles at herself.

"When I drank your blood I felt something different from when I normally do when drinking human blood. When I drink humans I normally feel a rage, almost like something in me snaps and I just don't want to stop hunting. When I drank from you I felt calm, so calm that I felt like I could sit like that forever and never be bothered by anything. I hadn't felt anything that close to real happiness since I was a human. I wanted to keep my teeth in your blood stream and my lips on your skin." By the time Laura was done talking Carmilla's face was a light pink. She turns away from Laura so she couldn't see her.

"So you are saying you just want me because I taste good. What kind of selfish motive is that?" Carmilla crosses her legs and her arms across her chest.

"I'm not the one who got wet while listening to me explain why I want you to myself." She raises one of her eye brows and Carmilla huffs. The human stands and goes to the head of the bed.

"At least I'm not the one sniffing people." She murmurs to herself.

"At least I'm not the one tying people up to question them. I would probably do it, but I would choose a more appropriate area to tie someone up, maybe somewhere a little less sexual." Carmilla rolls her eyes and starts untying the vampire. Once Laura was freed she sits up and watches the human girl put the ropes and garlic away, shocked that she was actually putting it away and not just throwing it on the floor.

"I am impressed you aren't just throwing it on the floor." Carmilla scoffs.

"Bite me Bambi." Laura laughs at the irony of that statement.

"So what can we do about your father wanting to take me as his blood bag?" Laura gets serious and goes to the desk.

"We are going to need to find out what he is doing with them first. He wouldn't just collect girls just to feed off all of them in one night, and it is too much of a hassle to keep them under lock and key. We have to figure out his motive for doing this. First place we need to look is in the library. My father kept a room that was off limits to people of the campus but I can get in there." Carmilla just watches as the girl goes rummaging through her stuff looking for something. Laura bends over and opens up her school back pack. She then hears Carmilla's heart beat faster. She takes a mirror from her emergency make up back and uses it to spot the human checking out her ass.

"Haven't you ever heard that staring is rude?" she snickers when Carmilla looks away. Finally she finds the flash light she was looking for and stands up.

"Okay, are you ready to go? It's going to be dark where we are going." Carmilla crosses her arms across her chest and puts her weight on one leg, leaning to the left.

"I thought that vampires could see in the dark?" Laura throws the flash light to her.

"Yes, but humans can't." A knock on the door catches there attention and they see LaFontaine poke their head in.

"Hey I heard you guys are going on an adventure. Can I come?" the two girls look at each other in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Laura questions.

"I heard you guys all the way down the hall way. You two talk loud as hell. I can't even imagine what you guys would be like having… a screaming match…" Carmilla glares at LaF and they shrug.

"Sure you can come with us. Are you good with electronics?" LaF chuckles as the question.

"I am good at just about everything I do." with that answer they all head out to the library.

—

Let me know if you like this fic :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They roam around the library with flashlights and a Taser in hand.

"Did you really need to take that with us?" Carmilla turns and asks LaFontaine as they walk through a messy hallway. Books scattered the floor and ripped pages sticking out of books on the shelves.

"Perry told me that if I wanted to go I had to take this. Otherwise she was going to make me stay and miss all the fun." The taller girl shakes her head and turns back to look at the smaller girl walking next to her.

"What does she thing pepper spray can do that a vampire can't?" Laura shrugs and smiles.

"Well vampires can't really burn your eyes. Eating you, yes, eye burning, no." Laura trips over a book that was in the middle of the floor. She starts to fall forward when she is caught by an arm.

"Jesus, be careful. Now I'm thinking that the pepper spray really is more dangerous than you." Carmilla helps her stand up right again and she straightens out her cloths. She runs her fingers through her hair and whips it all to one side. The sight reminded Carmilla of a shampoo commercial where their hair is so perfect that it moves in a beautiful wave of cleanliness.

"Sorry, I didn't see that book there." They both look down to find a book titled how to confess your love. Carmilla immediately kicks the book under the bookshelf to the right.

"Stupid people thinking they can tell people stupid things about something they know nothing about." Carmilla huffs and continues walking down the hallway of books. LaF catches up with Laura.

"What was that about?" Laura shrugs and continues walking. She notices as they are walking that LaFontaine continues to stare at her. She smiles nervously and looks at the non-binary.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Their eye light up with joy.

"Yes! I was wondering how you live off blood. Does the donor have to be alive?" Laura laughs lightly. She has never had anyone really ask her these questions before.

"Much like the Desmodus Rotundus, or the vampire bat, we have the dietary trait called hematophagy. We survive on blood because our bodies digest extremely fast. As soon as we start feeding our bodies start to store the energy from the blood. We pull plenty of nurturance from the blood but the only catch is that we normally need to pull about a fourth of our weight in blood every meal. This is a dilemma for some of us because we can't just go off and kill two people every week. I mean not all of us any ways. Luckily there are vampires like me who drink from animals. I normally go to a butcher shop and buy as much of their blood as I can. I normally need more because it isn't fresh but it still keeps me from going on a blood binge. So to answer your next question, yes they can be dead but you have to reserve the blood in a fridge or drink it straight from the source a few minutes after death, if the body has gone cold, than we can't drink it. It's just to make sure we don't catch any illnesses." LaF looks like a child during Christmas as they take in all of this information.

"So you are telling me that you don't know drink from humans, but I am pretty sure I remember you just sucking away at my neck." Carmilla says, still walking forward.

"I already told you that I needed the energy and had no other way of getting it." Laura rolls her eyes and continues her conversation with LaF.

"Unlike vampire bats, vampires have adapted and instead of the protein in our saliva stopping the clotting, it helps. Because our fangs are long enough that we puncture deeper and we are able to keep a good connection between our mouths and our victim skin, we don't need the continuous flow of blood. Instead we close the wound we make to try and keep our victims alive."

"So it's kind of like with taking milk from a cow. You could kill the cow and get the meat from it or you could harvest the milk and keep it alive, feed it, and you get more milk in the end." Laura nods her head.

"Boom! Understanding vamps like it's nothing." Laura and the ginger high five and Carmilla rolls her eyes at them.

"Are we going to find this special part of the library or not." Laura walks past her, smiling at her impatience. She reveals a small crawl space behind a book shelf. They stare at each other for a moment before Carmilla bows with her hands pointing towards the crawl space.

"Ladies first, I'll guard your six." Laura gets down on her hands and knees and starts crawling.

"Oh, I bet you will." LaF then looks at the raven-haired girl as if waiting for something.

"Non-binary next." They get down and follow after Laura. Carmilla gives the area one last look and follows the other two through the tunnel leading to god knows where. Once they reached the end of the crawl space Laura helps LaF and Carmilla over some kind of wall.

"Stay here." They hear Laura say. Carmilla and LaF search around the room with their flash lights to see a bunch of hanging chains, exposed rods, and strange looking devises that look like they were made to rip your teeth out. That's when the lights turned on and they realized that the stuff that looked to pull out teeth was indeed made to pull out teeth. There was strange looking torture devises everywhere, hanging from the walls, the ceilings, hell even hanging off of other things hanging on the walls.

"What the hell is this place Laura?" Carmilla questions the vampire, a little scared that she might be trying to get pay back for being tied to her bed.

"This is the secret place in the library where my father keeps most of the mystical books. Come help me look for one. It should have a leather cover on it." Carmilla looks around, noticing that all the books in this room have leather covers on them. She bends over and picks one up.

"Well let's get started."

(A few hours later)

"I don't know what you were planning on finding down here but so far I haven't found anything except some book about a blood moon fairy. This is hopeless Laura, we need to try and do thing a little differently." Laura, now sitting at the table in the middle of the room, smacks herself in the fore head and slowly slides down into her chair until her face is buried into her arms.

"Fine, I give up. What do you think we should do?" LaF perks up.

"I could see what the school library has in their data base about the girls going missing. Just give me a second." The red-head pulls a lap top out of their back pack and starts typing away. Less than a minute later they had something ding on their screen.

"I've got it! I don't know how but something was helping me search the missing girls." They turn their laptop around and show the two girls what they have come up with.

"Okay, search missing person reports in the past fifty years." The computer then starts to type away, going through multiple search engines. Three files pop up on the home screen of the laptop.

"Thanks, see? I didn't even have to type it in." The computer then types across the screen, 'not a problem'. Carmilla looks at the computer for a moment and her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Who are you?" and the computer begins typing away at something so fast that the girl couldn't even keep up with what was being written.

"Wow, wait I can't read that fast." It then types out 'that is fine, just call me JP, I was trapped in the libraries main frame a long time ago.'

"Uh, okay JP, What do you have on the missing people?" He pulls up the files and begins highlighting lines, dates, and names. He also pulls up a picture of the student counsel twenty years ago and Carmilla couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. She points at the screen and looks back at Laura.

"Is that you?" Laura nods her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think that I was the one doing it because I have been here before." Carmilla shrugs.

"It doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you look good for a," She looks at Laura, waiting.

"I am over three hundred years old." Carmilla's eyes pop.

"Damn, well I did always like the older ones." Laura raises an eye brow at the girl.

"Easy, it was a joke." Carmilla looks back at the picture.

"How many times have you been here?" Laura looks up and taps her chin with her finger.

"Well we came here every twenty years sense we came to this land. It was maybe five years after my change so we will just say a lot." Carmilla continues to study the picture as if it had some hidden message. She goes to the files and looks at the dates of the times when the girls went missing. She notices something that can't just be a coincidence.

"JP, I need you to pull up more of the missing persons files. Go back at least three hundred years." JP types across the screen 'I'm on it.' in less than a few minutes he had the files up and highlighted the dates.

"I knew it. Laura you said that you guys would come here every twenty years? Well the last time that girls started going missing like this was in 1994. That is twenty years ago. Before that they went missing in 1974, there is a pattern guys. Every time twenty years there would always be five girls missing. Now we just need to find out what they were going missing for." Laura hops up and down, over excited from the joy of making a break in the case of the missing girls. She goes and stands next to Carmilla and speaks to the laptop.

"Would you mind looking up ancient rituals?" JP goes through the data base and comes up with nothing. 'I am sorry Laura it seems that has been erased from the data base.' She frowns.

"Can you look up books on ancient rituals?" A picture of a book comes across the screen. 'This is the best match for what you are looking for. Its title is Ancient rituals for demons, ghouls, and goblins. We have it somewhere in this room.' Carmilla looks around.

"What kind of basic name is that? It couldn't be something cool, like 'how to end the world', or 'what to do when you want to live forever'." She then walks over to a stack of tampons on a table.

"Why the hell is there a bunch of U by Kotex tampons here?" Laura turns around and looks at the giant pile.

"Uh, that's my stash." She turns back around and looks through the books on the table.

"Hey I think I found it!" LaF holds up a large book and the two girls go running over to her. It was a huge book and the cover was well taken care of. The title was written in a strange language.

"What is that?" Laura asks. Carmilla looks at the writing and points at it.

"This is Sumerian." The other two look at the girl.

"Do you know how to read Sumerian?" Carmilla folds her arms and looks away.

"Well don't act all surprised that I know something. I studied it when I was really young." Laura looks at the ginger next to her and LaF shrugs. She stands up and hands the book to Carmilla.

"Good job, I don't know what you thought it would get you when you were younger but I'm glad you know it now." The lights start to flicker and the walls start to shake.

"What is going on guys?" Carmilla says angrily. Books start falling from stacks on to the floor. The strange torture room slowly starts to move from the walls to the floor. LaF Goes and grabs their laptop.

"Uh guys, I'm pretty sure we need to be leaving." They hold up the laptop and all across the screen it says, 'run, now, don't look back.' Carmilla grabs Laura by the arm and pulls her towards the half door that they climbed over before.

"No more time to waste, let's go." She quickly lifts Laura over the door then hops it herself. LaF comes up to the door and hands Carmilla her laptop.

"Here take JP first." Laura grabs LaF's hand as they leap over the door. Once they are over they take the laptop back, putting it in their back pack, and run towards the crawl space. Once they get through Laura bends down next and starts crawling. Right as Carmilla starts to go through a book shelf falls and catches her foot.

"Guys, I'm stuck! I can't move my foot!" The trapped girl pulls and kicks at the books but they don't budge. She looks up and is met with beautiful green eye staring at her.

"You can't move it?" Carmilla's jaw dropped and all since of romantic emotion was gone.

"Do you think I would be using the word stuck if I could move?" Laura looks to see how badly it is trapped. It was more like an upper leg because she was pinned above the top of her shoe. The walls start to shake more and she knows she has to act fast.

"Okay, stay still." Carmilla scoffs.

"Like I have a choice?" Laura rolls her eyes at the girl and starts to climb over her in the cramped space.

"Wait hold on, what are you doing?" Carmilla panics and Laura looks under herself at her.

"Calm down, we have to get your foot unstuck. Just do as I say." She reaches where Carmilla's foot is stuck. Her legs are on each side of Carmilla's shoulders. She grabs the books and slowly starts to lift. As soon as she can move Carmilla pulls her foot free.

"No not yet!" Laura yells as books start to fall further into the tunnel. Laura falls back and immediately regrets it. She hears a muffled noise and heat run right to the apex of her legs. It took everything in Carmilla to not open her mouth and use her tongue to dig for the vampire's sex through her sweatpants. She bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood in her mouth. Laura moves off of her mouth and continues to move down until they are face to face. Laura's is very glad that it is dark in here because if it wasn't someone would notice how red her face is. She sees the blood on Carmilla's lip and can't help herself when she leans down and licks the blood off. Carmilla gasps at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry for falling on you." Laura licks her own lips, savoring the sweet taste of Carmilla's blood. The girl on her back shifts away and sits up into a crouch.

"It's fine, let's just not talk about it again."

hey guys, thank you so much for reading. i hope you are liking it so far :) i also hope that you enjoyed the last little part ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They finally make it back into the girl's room with mostly no injuries. It wasn't until they ran into Perry that they got most of their wounds.

"What were you thinking?!" Perry aggressively applies anti-bacterial ointment to the cuts on LaFontaine's face.

"We were thinking that we needed to save the girls of this school and LaF was looking for an adventure." Carmilla watched and giggled a bit as Perry stuck a band-aid on her lovers face and then lightly slapping it, causing them the hiss in pain. They glare a little but their face quickly goes soft when they realize how worried their love was. Laura elbowed the snickering human in the sides and shook her head. Carmilla leaned back on Laura's bed and grabbed her pillow, lightly hitting her with it.

"We were just trying to find out how to save everyone." Perry stands and crosses her arms at LaF.

"Well you haven't saved yourself now have you? No, and the reason why is because you are in big trouble Susan." LaF looked away as her girlfriend used her old name.

"It's LaFontaine…" Perry realizes her mistake and takes her red-headed mad scientists hand.

"Whatever, you are still in trouble!" Perry runs out of the room and LaF is stuck there dumb struck. Laura stands up and wraps an arm around the ginger.

"It's okay, you can stay here tonight." The offer was out of kindness and a little because she needed something to keep her mind off of what happened back at the library.

"Yeah LaF, I'll grab you some stuff and we can share a bed." They nod their head and move to sit on Carmilla's bed. Carmilla leaves the room and Laura scoots off of her bed and kneels in front of the non-binary.

"Are you okay?" They look down at the girl and smile.

"My girlfriend is mad at me, she can't accept the fact that I am no longer Susan, she can't even bear to look at me right now and it kills me. I don't know what I am supposed to do about this. I don't feel complete without her but I also don't feel complete as Susan." A tear roles down their face and Laura lifts her hand and wipes it away.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. I understand what you are going through. I have a love interest right now that I know that I can't act on or it will be their life." LaF smiles a bit.

"I know she would love to be with you though. I also know that she would treat you like her royal queen." Laura gives a warm smile to the red-head for the thought but knows that the thought is just that, a thought.

"I wish I could be her queen but I am a monster. Monsters aren't allowed to be queens. We aren't allowed to be in love." She reaches up and hugs the ginger. Carmilla walks in and is met with the sight of the two hugging, one on the floor and one on the bed.

"Okay easy kids. Let's not get too worked up." The two separate and Laura moves back onto her bed. Carmilla brings in an extra blanket and a pillow.

"Alright do you want the wall or the outside?" LaF shrugs and Laura cuts in.

"Carmilla, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the floor." Carmilla shakes her head.

"No, you are not going to be sleeping on the floor." The vampire brushes off her shoulder like there was dust on it.

"It's not the worst thing I have ever been through. The floor is much better than knowing that you didn't get any sleep last night." Laura takes the blankets from Carmilla and puts them on the floor, making a sleeping pallet. Every one lies down and Carmilla turns out the lights. As she makes it over to Laura's bed, she steps over the motionless body. The raven-haired girl crawls into the bed that smells a lot like the girl that is lying on the floor. She is grateful for once that the vampire steals her pillow because at least she has that. She lays her head down on it and notices that it no longer smells like her, instead the scent of the brunette covers it. The human leans over the bed to watch the girl on the floor and make sure she is actually asleep. She watches the slender body rise and fall in a normal breathing motion. Carmilla pulls back onto the bet and holds the yellow pillow to her nose and inhales. The scent brings warmth to her body. Starting at her chest and moving to a lower area.

"Why does this girl do this to me? Why does a girl like her make me feel like this? A naïve and innocent girl who has to kill to live and still refuses." She holds the pillow close.

"Because she touches your heart in a way you have never felt before." Carmilla's eyes shoot open to find LaFontaine looking at her from the other bed.

"What are you talking about? She is just some girl." LaF scoffs at the human girl in the other bed.

"Oh yeah, she is just some girl that you have a huge thing for Ms. Crushes-on-vampire." Carmilla's face turns red and she turns around.

"Whatever, you must have bumped your heard or something. Go back to sleep." The girl roles over and faces the wall, letting her eye lids fall.

(Later in the night)

Carmilla wakes to the feeling of weight on the bed behind her. She turns around to see Laura climbing into bed with her.

"What the frilly hell are you doing?" Laura looked like a deer in the head lights. She looks around and then at the blankets on the floor.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was trying to get in bed." She starts to get off of the mattress when she feels a warm hand atop of hers. She looks into the big brown eyes set in the beautiful face of the girl in her bed.

"You can stay." She opens the covers and Laura just stands there for a moment, thinking that this is a bad idea.

"I'm not going to hold this forever." Laura gives up and crawls in the bed. Carmilla drops the blanket across her body and rolls back over. A few seconds pass by and the human turns back over.

"Well are you going to get closer or fall off the bed?" she turns and faces the wall. Laura looks at her for a moment. Her skin was beautiful in the light emitting from outside the window. The vampire scoots closer, laying her head on one arm and the other arm lays flat on her side. Carmilla reaches behind her and grabs Laura's hand, pulling it around her waist. She intertwines their fingers and pushes her body flush with Laura's.

"Don't tell anyone that this happened." Carmilla says with a grumpy tone.

"Your secret is safe with me." Laura nuzzles her nose into Carmilla's night black hair, inhaling her scent.

(The next morning)

The girls are awoken by a pounding on the door. Carmilla quickly flies up, making Laura fall out of the bed. The vampire hit the floor with a thumb and Carmilla mouths sorry to her as she goes to the door. Turning the already unlocked door knob, she can almost feel the anger radiation off of Perry when she pushes through the door.

"Where is she? This is not a funny joke. If this is how she think she can get back at me for the fight we had yesterday she is sadly mistaken." Carmilla and Laura watch as Perry rips through their room. Looking like a mad woman who has lost all fifty seven of her pet cats.

"Per, what are you talking about? LaF is right-" she is cut off when Perry lifts the covers on the other bed to find it empty.

hello creampuffs :) i hope you are enjoying the story so far. thank you so much for your support and i will be updating again next friday :)


End file.
